Gilbert House
The Gilbert House was a house in Mystic Falls. It was an important location until it was burned down by Elena in the middle of season four. History Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert were the original owners until their death. Miranda's sister Jenna Sommers moved in to take care of Elena and Jeremy, only to later die herself. Alaric Saltzman moved in to be the two's guardian since they had no other family. Unfortunately, he later became a vampire, leaving Elena and Jeremy alone without a guardian. The next day, Jeremy and Elena repaint his room. In Season Four, Elena briefly moved out the house when Jeremy became a vampire hunter; she had been turned, making it unsafe to stay. Eventually, Jeremy managed to control himself and she moved back in. When Jeremy died, Elena became so distraught she decided to burn down the house with his body in it as a cover and did so after she turned off her humanity. Invited Vampires/Hybrids Vampires *Elena Gilbert *Damon Salvatore *Katherine Pierce *Stefan Salvatore *Noah *Anna *Elijah Mikaelson *Isobel Flemming *Caroline Forbes *Kol Mikaelson *Vicki Donovan Hybrids *Niklaus Mikaelson *Tyler Lockwood Trivia *'The Gilbert house '''has been the place where a lot of incidents happen such as when Katherine is introduced in the present, and where Jeremy sees the ghosts after his resurrection. **'Season One:' Katherine entered the house and attacked John Gilbert. Elena came and discovered what happened. **'Season Two:' After Jeremy was revived by Bonnie's magic, Alaric stayed at the house. Overnight, Jeremy heard noises and went to investigate, discovering that Vicki and Anna, his dead girlfriends, were in the house. * In real life, this house and Forbes House are next to each other. *The Gilbert House in ''Pilot was a different house because Pilot was the only episode filmed in Vancouver. **The real address is 2104 Floyd Street NE, Covington, Georgia, USA. *In Stand By Me, Elena Gilbert burns the Gilbert House down in order to be used as a cover story for Jeremy's death. Previously, Klaus threatened to burn down the house. **In real life, few months earlier the house was put up for sale. **Apparently, Elena was going to ask Bonnie Bennett to use her powers to burn down the house; she inquired where Bonnie was when she came downstairs, and, upon finding she had already left, stated, "I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." *Elena mentioned burning it down with Jeremy's dead body inside to Elijah in American Gothic. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''History Repeating'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''Before Sunset '' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer '' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street '' *''After School Special '' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' Gallery 101VampireDiaries0077.jpg 206VampireDiaries1513.jpg|Jenna in the kitchen 326.jpg Bathrooomgil.jpg ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg Elenashouse.jpg|Outside look at the porch Elenasroom.jpg|Elena's bedroom Gilbert01.png Gilbert02.png Gilbert home.png|The hall the the stairs Jenna room door.png Jerem room.jpg|Jeremy in his room Picture 2.png download (16).jpg|Elena's bedroom gilbertburn.png|Elena's about to burn the house Jeremyfinal.jpg|Jeremy being burned down with the house gilbertburn2.png|House is on fire See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location